The present invention relates to braces that can help train proper movement of a limb, and more specifically relates to training brace configurations and methods utilizing an elastic training portion that assists in proprioceptive/neuromuscular-training a limb about a joint.
Braces have been used to reduce the incidence of joint injury and to help recuperation after injury.
Neuromuscular training is also starting to be used to reduce injury and aid in recuperation after injury. Using the knee as an example, anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) injuries and patellofemoral pain syndrome (PFPS) are common injuries to the knee that have been associated with hip weakness. Some studies have linked the risk of experiencing either injury to alterations in the frontal plane knee angle and moment during activity. Further studies have shown that limb alignment can be improved by neuromuscular retraining encouraging neutral alignment of hips, knees and ankles of athletes.
One component of neuromuscular training includes proprioception. Proprioception involves nerve endings and receptors throughout the body that feed the central nervous system with information which in turn communicate to the rest of the body how to react to that situation such as what amount of tension to be applied to a muscle around a joint. These receptors are located in ligaments, skin, muscles, joint capsules, and tendons. Together with information from the eyes and the ears, this information assists in hand, foot and eye coordination, and also balance. By repeated use of these nerves and receptors through certain movements patterns, the nervous system become more efficient in communicating and coordinating this information throughout the body.
Injuries or surgery can also alter proprioception. For example, an injury or just not using our bodies for a period of time can create less stimulation to the proprioceptors. Pain inhibits proprioception and can alter muscle activation patterns such that the body can lose some of its proprioceptive ability. Loss of proprioception can cause a delay in the nervous system processing information which can effect muscular activation patterns as well as delay the body's attempt to protect the area.
Neuromuscular and proprioception training has been shown to be effective in reducing the incidence of certain types of sports injuries among adolescent and young adult athletes during pivoting sports. The benefit of proprioception may even be greater for those with a history of sports injury.